Yin Yang and Avatar
by Incinerator2
Summary: Mako went missing five months ago and Korra has been searching for him. But when she has a chance to find him, she gets more than she bargained for, gaining new allies, new powers and facing a new enemy who can somehow manipulate shadows. Korra must now master her new powers, and save Republic city and Mako from the new threat that could consume them all. Some OCs KorraXMako.


**Hey, this is my 2****nd**** fanfic, Yay! I'm still continuing another story so updates might be slow, so please bear with me.**

Chapter 1: Missing

_Republic City _

_Korra POV._

Mako has been missing for five months, no one has seen or heard from him since the Fire Ferrets won the last pro-bending championship. The night after Mako went out to buy some food for Bolin and me,

"_I'll be Back." _he said, but he never came back, an hour, a day, a week, he never came back.

Tenzin scanned the city and Lin had the Republic City Police to look for Mako, but we never found him. He hasn't come back in five months and nothing has been the same.

"Korra look out!" shouted Bolin, breaking my thoughts as a small boy slammed into me.

"Oof, what the?" I said, looking at the small boy, "Who are yo-"

"There he is get him!" shouted a bunch of men, "That little bra- Oh, umm…Avatar Korra!"

"Yeah?" I asked, obviously suspicious of those men.

"Umm…could you…uh…be so kind as to give us the boy." The man in front said.

"No miss, please help me!" the boy pleaded.

"Quiet you!" shouted the man, "Ehehe…don't mind him, just scared to get back home."

"I don't think that will be possible gentlemen, as I can see, he doesn't want to go with you." I replied

"So it's like that eh, boys get im'!" shouted the dude in front to the men behind him, signaling them to attack.

"Bolin, take him!" I shouted, urging the boy to run to Bolin.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me." Said Bolin to the scared boy.

The thugs were the ones to start the offensive with some fire benders and earth benders launching rocks, fire balls and flaming rocks at me, but I threw them all back with some water bending and air bending.

"My turn." I said, as I jumped up and rocketed myself forward with blasts of fire from my hands.

I lurched myself backwards, spraying fire at the thugs, causing them to move back, giving me the chance to land and hit them with rocks and mini cyclones. After taking out most of them, the only one left was that guy in the front.

"Now, it's just you and me." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"HAHAHA!" he laughed, "You won't beat me!"

He then started using a technique that I have never seen before, and all around me, shadows danced and materialized into swords.

"Wha-what is this?!" I said

"This, is VOID BENDING!" the man shouted as he flung the shadow swords at me.

I barely had time to dodge as the flying swords nearly impaled me. I blasted the guy with fire, but it did no good as he blocked himself with some sort of black shield, then counter-attacking me with shadow blasts that got me dead on. I fell backwards, slamming onto a wall.

"KORRA, LOOK OUT!" shouted Bolin

I looked and the man in front was gathering energy for some sort of shadow ball.

"Now you DIE!" shouted the man as he flung the black ball at me

Then, as I was about to be hit, I felt a surge of power, and before I noticed it, I was in the Avatar state. I then blasted the shadow ball with a boulder and hit the guy with a water blast.

"No, you die." I said, as I blasted him with a large cyclone, flinging him away about ten feet, then hitting a wall and going unconscious.

"Korra, that was AWESOME!" said Bolin

"Well, I do try." I said

I then went over to the kid.

"Don't worry, you're safe now, are you hurt?" I said

"No miss, thank you miss." He said,

"Just call me Korra." I said, smiling

"Thank you miss Korra." He replied hugging me and running home

But what I didn't see was as he was hugging me; he slipped a note in my pocket.

_According to the plan _thought the boy, grinning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tenzin's House (I don't know what it's called, Tenzin's House or the Air Temple, could someone tell me)_

_Evening_

_Korra POV._

"Well, that was and interesting experience." I said

_But I still can't get my mind off those thugs. _I thought, _What did they want with him, and did it have something to do with Mako._

I shook that thought out of my head.

_No, of course this has nothing to do with Mako, right? _I asked myself

Ever since he disappeared, almost everything I encountered had to do something with Mako. Bank robbery-Mako, car jacking- Mako, and even a pickpocket-Mako, everything that happened I thought had something to do with Mako.

_When will he come back? _I thought _Mako, where are you._

Just then, a small note fell out of my pocket and onto the floor.

"Huh, what's this?" I said, as I picked up the note and read it:

_Avatar Korra,_

_Hello, if you received this letter, it's fair to tell you that we need your help. There is something coming to Republic city, and you've probably noticed its effects with the Void bending you saw earlier._

I then remembered that guy from earlier who said he used this "Void Bending".

_The Void bending is the least of the problem, but I can't explain it over this note, come to our warehouse and we'll talk. Oh and by the way, we know where your friend Mako is, and in return for helping us, you can have him back. The location is on the bottom of the letter. Come alone._

I didn't believe it; this guy who sent me this strange letter said he knew where Mako was! I couldn'twaste the chance I had to find Mako.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Warehouse, Outskirts of Republic City_

_Korra POV._

So I followed the address on the letter, and before I knew it, I was at the warehouse where I would probably find Mako.

"Why does the mysterious creepy guy always live in the mysterious creepy warehouse." I said as I entered the warehouse.

The warehouse was nothing much, all crates and boxes stamped with the old Equalist insignia.

"This must've been an old Equalist storage facility." I said.

Just then, a masked man suddenly pounced on me, and pinned me onto the floor.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" said the man

"You tell me!" I replied, kicking the masked man off me and into some crates.

"Grr." He growled, as he was about to attack

"Stop." Said a raspy, yet somewhat young voice, "Avatar Korra, I was expecting you."

Then a single light went on in front of me, revealing a man, no older than 30 years old stood in front of me. He wore strange blue robes with intricate designs of Dragons. He had jet-black hair that reached all the way up to his waist, and wore a straw hat that covered most of his face, but what I could see was the strange mask on his nose and mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Well, let's just say a friend." He replied

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well this is another cliffy, hope you like, give good reviews plz. **


End file.
